Forget Me Not
by TheCocaineDiaries
Summary: Hinata is a young prostitute forced to use half her paycheck to pay her dead dad's debt. All she wants is to find her brother Neji, who went missing 7 years ago. A boy suddenly appears, drenched in blood, claiming to be the long lost Neji. AU. NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** _Hinata is a 20-year-old prostitute forced to use half her paycheck to pay off the debt that her parents left when they died. All she wants is to find her older brother Neji, who went missing shortly after their parents' death 7 years ago. A strange boy suddenly shows up, claiming to be the long lost Neji. Is Hinata's search for happiness finally over, or does Neji have something to do with the brutal murder of her best client? _

**Warnings:**_ Incest, alternate universe, rape, blood, drug use, and murder. _

--

"Ow… ah!"

The room was large but Hinata's strangled cries and heavy breathing seemed to fill it completely. She didn't hold back and let the cream-colored walls hear her pain, because she knew Mr. Andrejewska wouldn't mind. Perhaps he enjoyed it. Yet Hinata couldn't complain because compared to some of her other clients and their fetishes, Mr. Andrejewska was an extremely gentle man.

"Oh my god…"

Hinata heard a groan in response and thought that maybe Mr. Andrejewska was mistaking her pain for intense pleasure. His hands had clamped over Hinata's hips as he thrust deeper into her tiny body. Hinata felt her arms being tugged by the handcuffs at her wrists attached to the bedpost. She could see the man's face flush scarlet and she knew it would soon be over.

"Ah…!"

Hinata knew Mr. Andrejewska was coming and let him push in deeper as he enjoyed his orgasm. Hinata's quick breathing, which had been near hyperventilation, started slowing down and her body relaxed. She felt the man pull out of her and blinked open her eyes to see him putting on his pants.

"That was very good," Mr. Andrejewska told her, nodding and buttoning his expensive shirt. He put on his socks and shiny leather shoes and stood up when he was finished dressing. He regarded Hinata, who was still lying on her back on the bed, covered in sweat and come and handcuffed to the bedpost. "Next time I'll make you… you know…too."

Hinata doubted that, if by "you know" he meant orgasm, but she smiled slightly and nodded. "Um… can you undo these cuffs, please?" she asked in her vulnerable and shy voice that her customers liked so much.

Mr. Andrejewska complied and soon he bid Hinata goodbye. Hinata lay in the bed for a moment longer, in an attempt to rest her sore muscles and even sorer nether regions, but realized that the bed was soaked with the much older man's sweat and quickly got up.

Completely naked, she walked over to the curtained window and peeked outside. It was almost nighttime now, and the streetlights were on. She overlooked the city for a few minutes before realizing she was reflected in the window.

She stared at herself. She saw a slender, pale body that seemed to stretch on for miles. Her elongated neck led up to her face, flushed and seemingly innocent. She seemed to be locked into the submissive expression she used with all his customers and felt her stomach drop. She forced the muscles of her face to look stern and in-control. When it was to her satisfaction, she walked away from the window to her clothes on the floor. She dressed herself and left the room.

"Hey, Hinata. Done for the day?" she heard when she walked downstairs into the lobby.

Hinata stopped and looked at the receptionist behind his desk. She walked over to him and said quietly, "That earlier client was using illegal drugs. That isn't prohibited here."

Kiba responded by giving her a guilty grin. "Sorry about that. But since he's our regular customer we'll have to overlook it a little. Just bear with it, I suppose. Sorry. At least you've been getting a break from Mr. Fujiwara, eh? He was one of your most frequent clients. Oh, and in even better news, here's your month's paycheck."

Hinata accepted the envelope and turned around to leave.

"It must be hard on you. Half of your payment is to clear your debt, right? Hey, Hinata, wait up!"

"Sorry. Goodbye," Hinata said over her shoulder as she left through the automatic doors.

Hinata crossed the street and went into the bank. She waited in line patiently, hoping no one had noticed her leaving directly from the rumored brothel. She deposited her money and left quickly. As she exited through the doors she bumped into a man.

"Naruto," she said when she recognized the face.

"Hey, Hinata! How are you doing? I haven't seen you in nearly a year now! You must be 20 by now, right?" the older boy said in his hearty voice that put a little smile on Hinata's face as she shrugged her shoulders in response. Naruto looked at her sadly and gently touched her chin. "You're just as pale as always. You're not still working that job, are you?"

Hinata hung her head and stared bleakly at the ground. Naruto took that as an affirmative answer and looked at his young friend sadly.

"Well… let's catch up. We'll go out to eat," he said in an attempt to change the subject. He laid an arm around Hinata's shoulders and led her down the street, chattering about some nonsense to get Hinata's mind off of things.

Meanwhile, downtown, a man staggered up the apartment steps, cursing the fact that there was no elevator. He took another step and nearly toppled over, but managed to steady himself at the last minute and continued up the flight. When he pushed through the door to the seventh floor, he was instantly greeted with the numbers "7C".

He stared at the numbers for a moment. "I finally found you."

"Thank you for the delicious food…" Hinata said as Naruto paid the check at the restaurant. "I…. I'll walk you back to your room," she added in a sorry attempt to further thank the man by being polite. She felt humbled and looked into her lap.

Naruto stared sadly at the girl across the table. He took down the sleeves of his bright orange jacket which he had rolled up during his meal and didn't meet her eyes when he said, "Hinata, until when are you planning to stay like this?"

Hinata slowly looked up at him. The waitress came back with their receipt and Hinata stood up and put her coat on. They walked outside together and were greeted by the chilly early-winter air. Hinata pulled her arms more tightly around herself and walked a step behind her friend, watching the broad shoulders.

"Hinata, you know you're body's not gonna hold up much longer if you keep doing this for a living. If you're doing this to clear out that debt, I can try and speak with higher authority. If it's just to repay that money, it doesn't have to be such a job."

Naruto peered behind him and saw Hinata's pained expression as she stared straight ahead. He let out a sigh. "It's okay. We can discuss this gradually. How are you? Have you… found your brother yet?"

They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Naruto turned to face her. Hinata shook her head slowly, a new level of sadness how apparent on her delicate face. She seemed to be struggling to keep tears inside her.

"I see…"

Naruto patted Hinata's shoulder and they continued walking forward. "You haven't seen him since he was reported missing seven years ago, right? Maybe it'd be better to give it up."

"Please, stop!" Hinata cried out, holding her head. Naruto panicked, hoping he hadn't made the poor girl cry. "Neji - my brother - is alive! He was always the weaker one. He always needed me. He's probably waiting for me to come get him. So… so, please…"

Tears ran down from her eyes, and Hinata hunched over, trying to quiet her sobbing.

"My bad, my bad!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing to Hinata's side. "Don't cry!"

Hinata nodded and wiped away the tears, significantly smearing her thick makeup in the process. She sniffed a few times before finally whispering, "My apartment is right there. Please, come in. I'll make you some tea."

Naruto checked his watch and saw that it was late. He was tired and wanted to go home but nodded his head and smiled at Hinata, feeling guilty for making her cry in the first place. "Sure thing, buddy."'

They walked the remaining blocks to Hinata's apartment and started up the stairs to the seventh floor. Naruto huffed at the exercise but Hinata's lithe figure took the steps four at a time. At the top of the steps she waited a minute for Naruto before pulling out her keys and unlocking the door.

"I have chamomile and green tea. I think I may have some chai, too. Make yourself at home."

Hinata took off her coat and hung it on the hanger before walking into the kitchen. She took out two mugs and was about to fill them with water when she saw the faint glowing of his TV through the doorway. She realized that someone was sitting on her couch and she froze.

"What's going on?" Naruto said when he saw Hinata's frightened expression.

Hinata pointed to the figure on the couch that had now stood up. Naruto walked toward him with Hinata close behind.

"Welcome home," the boy greeted the two. "I've waited a while."

Hinata peered at the boy curiously, still frightened.

The boy's figure was darkened and outlined by blue light of the TV behind him. Naruto turned on the lights and Hinata continued to stare. The boy's face was almost a replica of Hinata's, with dark hair that fell long past his shoulders and a slight smirk on his lips that were saying, "You're just as I thought you would be. I've been wanting to meet you, Hinata."

Naruto looked at Hinata, confused. "Do you know him?" he asked.

Hinata took a step closer to the stranger. "Are you… um… are you…"

His strangely cold expression didn't falter. "Yes, Hinata. I'm Neji."

"_Neji_?" Naruto blurted out, eyes wide with shock.

"Yes." Neji walked closer to Hinata and gazed down at her. "Sister…"

Hinata's eyes were wet with tears again and she flung herself toward Neji, enveloping him in a hug. The hug lasted a few moments before Hinata realized Neji had loosened his grip on her and was falling to the floor.

"Neji!" she cried out. She felt dampness on her shirt and touched it. It was blood. "_Neji!_" she yelled again, realizing for the first time the wound in Neji's side. She fell down beside Neji and stared at the blood staining his jacket.

Naruto paled and staggered back against the wall. "God help us," he said.

--

A/N: This story was inspired by many things, including a wonderful manga by Gokurakuin Sakurako. The story is already finished and I will post the chapters about every once a week. Please review, this story means a lot to me because it is the first one I have ever finished!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto stayed with Hinata at the hospital overnight. He leaned against the window and watched the sun rise, the dark sky bleached with orange and red. Hinata was seated right next to Neji's bed, her eyes never leaving his sleeping face.

"Naruto, what do you think the doctors are saying?" Hinata asked.

Naruto glanced at the door, noticing the two doctors talking and glancing into the room. "I don't know, Hinata," he sighed, his patience being tested after staying awake the entire night.

"Maybe it's about his wound," Hinata replied, face crumpling with worry.

"Well, of course. It's not every day a young kid comes in with a bullet in his side!"

Hinata's eyes only became more worried as they stared at his brother's eyelids. "He needs to get better… please, God."

Naruto regarded Hinata's figure hunched over the sleeping boy and sighed. "Look, Hinata. I know this guy said he's your brother, but we don't know for sure that that's true. There's no proof, and isn't it a little weird, him showing up out of nowhere, bleeding all over your rug?"

Hinata finally ripped her eyes away from Neji and looked sternly at Naruto over her shoulder. "This boy is Neji."

Naruto raised his hands in surrender. "Yeah, okay."

"I _know_ he is. I can tell."

Several hours later, Neji was finally ready for release. He was rubbing the anesthesia-induced sleep out of his eyes and allowing Hinata to help him into a taxi.

"Hinata, let me know if anything happens," Naruto said seriously just as Hinata was about to climb into the car beside her long lost brother.

Hinata smiled at him for a moment, then sat down and closed the car door behind her. Naruto watched the yellow cab drive away and scratched his head, further messing up his now tangled blonde hair. He slowly walked back to the hospital.

At Hinata's apartment, Hinata helped Neji take off his coat and sit down at the kitchen counter. She sat down across from him and, as much as she wanted to, she didn't quite meet his gaze.

"Are you hungry?" she finally asked. "I hope my cooking will satisfy your taste. Do you have a request?"

Neji looked at Hinata for a moment before shaking his head. Hinata shrugged and found another smile. "Then, would you like to watch some TV? Here, I'll help you."

Hinata came around the table and helped Neji out of the kitchen. Along the way to the living room, Neji glanced up at Hinata and said, "You're not going to ask me any questions?"

Hinata, to Neji's surprise, didn't seem affected by the question. Instead, she smiled softly. "You being here is the only answer I need."

Neji was now sitting on the couch. He kept looking at Hinata, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She happily let herself be watched and turned on the TV for her brother.

"I missed taking care of you," she said. "You were born a year before me, so you're older, but as children I was always the one who watched after you." Se turned to Neji and smiled, not even trying to conceal her joy.

Neji frowned and stood up and took the remote control off the coffee table that Hinata was about to fetch for him. He sat back down on the sofa and began flipping through channels.

Hinata sat quietly next to him and let Neji pick whatever he wanted to watch. Neji avoided leaning back and sat stiffly in his seat.

After a few minutes of TV, Hinata turned to him. "Please, you must be starving. I'll go make you a snack," she said, making her way to stand up.

Neji reached for Hinata's wrist and tugged her down again onto the sofa. Hinata blinked at him curiously. Neji smiled faintly. "Sister," he breathed, gently holding Hinata's chin. His fingers brushed her bottom lip and Hinata stared into his identical silver eyes, intrigued.

"Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

Neji's fingers stopped and he smiled. "A sandwich would be fine."

"Oh…of course!" Hinata leapt up and went into the kitchen, hurrying to put together the finest sandwich she had ever made.

Later that night, the phone started ringing in Hinata's bedroom. She reluctantly left Neji's side and went to go get it, sitting on her still-made bed that she hadn't laid in the night before. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata. How's everything?"

It was Naruto. Hinata frowned, unhappy to have left Neji alone just to answer his overprotective phone call. "Everything is fine, Naruto," she said.

"Good, good. How is Neji? Is he, you know, the same as how you remembered him seven years ago?"

Hinata paused. "I'm not sure. I haven't really had the chance to get to know him yet. He seems like a normal enough boy, if maybe a bit more confident. I don't want to rush into making him talk when he's resting."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Listen, I just wanted to let you know something the doctors asked me after you guys left this morning. Apparently there's been a murder a couple towns away and the prime suspect is a 21 year old boy who has been missing since yesterday."

Hinata twirled a piece of hair around her fingers. "So? What does that have to do with me?" she asked.

"Well… I know it sounds weird, but the doctors were basically questioning me, asking me which city Neji had come from, blah blah blah. I think they were suspicious of him, with that gunshot wound and all."

Hinata brushed off Naruto's words with her hand. "I'm sure he'll tell me about the wound when he's ready. And even if he doesn't, I don't care. I'm just so happy to have him back here. That's all I care about."

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I know, it's great and I'm really happy for you, I'm just worried over this kid is all. I mean, he doesn't even look that much like you."

Hinata blinked, surprised. She hesitated. "Well…" she started, "it _has_ been seven years. Things happen and people change. And with all this makeup I wear I'm sure it's difficult to see what I really look like anyway," she laughed nervously. "We're probably nearly identical underneath it."

"Yeah, probably."

"Yeah, well, I have to go, Naruto. I don't want to leave Neji alone for too long. I'll talk to you later."

Hinata hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. She hurried back into the living room where Neji was still sitting stiffly on the couch. He turned when he heard Hinata come in. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Naruto," Hinata said, sitting down in the corner of the couch. Se resumed watching some bachelor show.

Neji was frowning. "What did he want?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged. "Just checking up on us."

They watched TV for a few more minutes before Neji asked, "Who is Naruto to you?"

Hinata looked at him, surprised. "Oh, um, Naruto was our father's friend's son. When he needed a job my dad let him work in one of his many businesses. Since dad died, Naruto sees me as a symbol of his generosity, so sometimes he does me favors and such."

Neji nodded. "I see."

Hinata hesitated. "He was around when we were kids. Don't you remember?" she asked.

Neji frowned. "Sorry, I don't think I remember," he said.

"Oh," Hinata replied. They watched the rest of the show in silence. When Neji started yawning, Hinata asked, "Are you tired? Maybe we'd better call it a night. The couch can't be too comfortable for you with that wound."

Neji shrugged and nodded. "Okay. But can I take a shower? I haven't since the night before I came here."

Hinata nodded vigorously. "Sure, sure! The bathroom is down the hall, come," she said, gently leading Neji by his shoulders off the couch. They walked slowly into the dark hallway and Hinata switched on the lights in the bathroom, which flickered.

"How can you stand that?" Neji asked, looking up at the blinking lights. "It'd give me a seizure."

Hinata shrugged and carefully took off Neji's coat and placed it, folded, on a towel on the sink. When Neji gave her a questioning look, she said, "I'm going to help you undress. You've got to be careful or your wound may reopen."

Neji took a step back. "I'm fine," he said. To demonstrate, he untied the bandana that was tied at the nape of his neck and shook his dark hair out.

Hinata held her hands at her chest and watched Neji remove his shoes and socks. When he bent to remove his right shoe, he flinched, and Hinata rushed to his side.

"Please, just let me help you. I'm your sister. I want to help you."

Neji smirked slightly. "The _younger_ sister," he corrected. "I should be the one to take care of _you_."

Hinata paused, her eyes roaming all over this new Neji. "You've changed so much," she said softly.

Neji looked a little worried. "Is that a bad thing?"

Hinata shook her head gently, smiling. "No, not at all. All I care is that you're with me now, no matter how much you could have possibly changed. But even if you have, I would still like to take care of you sometimes. Will you let me?"

Neji looked like he was thinking about it. "Only _sometimes_," he said.

Hinata nodded. "Okay. That's enough for me. Now, let me help you out of those dark clothes. How _do _you wear this?" she asked as she bent to unzip his hoodie.

Neji raised his eyebrows, a crooked smile on his lips. "How do you wear those bright jeans and shirt? And that makeup, for heaven's sake, there's so much."

Hinata couldn't be offended by those words if they came out of Neji's mouth. She shrugged and smiled. When Neji was fully undressed except for the bandage at his side, Hinata took the half-step to the bathtub to turn on the water. "Do you like your water hot or lukewarm?"

Neji didn't answer. "You should come in with me," he suggested instead.

Hinata turned around. "Really?" she asked. Neji was a little worried she'd be disgusted by the request, but instead Hinata beamed from ear to ear. "We haven't done that since we were kids," she said. "But… um… are you sure you'd like that? I mean, the tub is pretty small, and…"

Neji nodded. "I want to," he said.

Hinata smiled hugely and immediately but shyly started removing her clothes. She turned away from Neji to take off her jeans and left all his rings and jewelry on the sink next to Neji's stuff. She let Neji climb in the bathtub first before joining him and turning on the water. She turned to Neji shyly and they stood there examining each other for a while.

"You're body has changed, too," Hinata noted, eyes trailing down. "We were always pale, skinny kids and got teased for it. But now you've got muscles everywhere!"

Neji smirked. "Then I suppose you haven't changed at all," he said, looking at Hinata's long and impossibly slender figure.

Hinata leaned forward and hugged her brother tightly, saying, "I'm so happy you're here, but I'm so sad we've missed out on seven years of each other. I just want to fast forward through those years so we can know everything about each other again."

"We can know everything about each other. I'll tell you anything you want to know about me," Neji answered.

Hinata giggled and hugged him tighter. They stayed, hugging in the middle of the shower, for a moment before Hinata added, "I want to. But I can't even think of anything to ask right now."

Neji nodded. "It's okay. Neither can I."

And they continued hugging even when the hot water ran out.


End file.
